Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact electric power transmission system.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-135572 discloses a system in which electric power is transmitted in a non-contact manner, between an electric power reception device mounted on a vehicle and an electric power transmission device provided in a charging station. In this system, positioning between a coil included in an electric power transmission device and a coil included in an electric power reception device and transmission of real electric power are carried out by transmitting various types of information between a charging station and a vehicle in transmission of electric power.